Claroscuro
by Hessefan
Summary: Sabía que podía defenderse, tenía métodos para salir indemne de cualquier enfrentamiento, pero las sensaciones que experimentaba con el trato brusco de Zaraki le generaban un atractivo resquemor, era caer en la cuenta de que la situación no se podía dominar, que solo restaba dejarse llevar, y él no podía con eso, simplemente sucumbir y esclavizarse por las emociones más primarias.


**\- NOTA GENERAL- _  
_**

 ** _NO_ SUBO TODOS MIS FICS EN ESTA CUENTA POR FALTA DE TIEMPO E INTERÉS. SIN EMBARGO PODRÁN ENCONTRARLOS A TODOS (AQUELLOS QUE SON DEL AÑO 2004 EN ADELANTE, HASTA ESOS QUE SON TAN LEMON QUE CON LOS AÑOS EDITÉ POR PURA VERGÜENZA) EN MI CUENTA DE A03. **

**Mismo nick; no es difícil hallarme, solo que ffpuntonet no me deja poner links.**

* * *

 **Claroscuro**

_Hessefan_

(Publicado originalmente el 12 de febrero de 2016)

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Si Bleach me perteneciera este fic sería canon, todo de su autor: Tite Kubo.

 **Prompt** : Evil Plot Raven #3, Prompt #3 [Fandom Insano].

 **Extensión** : 6186 palabras.

 **Nota** : Tengo una ligera obsesión con Mayuri sin maquillaje. Oh, sí, aunque nadie lea y/o escriba sobre este personaje, es demasiado interesante para hacerlo a un lado. Mi musa es la que manda. En esta ocasión simplemente tenía ganas de hacer un ligero lemon entre él y Kenpachi, tienen tantas escenas en el manga que lo ameritaba y aunque en su época les dediqué un drabble, siempre me supo a poco. Al fin me saqué las ganas.

* * *

Eran dos tormentas encontrándose, un frente frío con uno cálido, que tarde o temprano acababa por generar una tempestad. Quienes los rodeaban lo apreciaban de esa manera cuando, por azares del destino, quedaban envueltos en medio de uno de sus encontronazos, dejando luego esa inmutable sensación de que un huracán había pasado entre ellos.

Decir que eran los dos capitanes que peor se llevaban era un desatino, porque por lo general tanto Kenpachi como Mayuri tendían a ganar enemigos con la facilidad misma con la cual el shinigami sustituto iba por la vida cosechando aliados.

Sin embargo era común después de cada reunión de capitanes que, puertas adentro, se llegara a la conclusión de que en efecto se trataban de los dos seres más impulsivos en todo el Seireitei.

Siempre tenían que hacer de sus discusiones y desplantes una batalla, en la que por lo visto no se consentía empate alguno y en donde tenía que haber un vencedor. Cuando Genryuusai estaba vivo solía ser quién mediaba antes de que alguno pudiera decretarse triunfador de la reyerta del día.

Mayuri podía quedarse siempre con la última y certera palabra, pero Kenpachi no dudaba que al menos él se quedaría con la última estocada, al menos si el Comandante en jefe no metiera sus narices en cada condenado altercado que tenían.

Le ponían demasiada pasión a cada uno de sus encuentros, quizás por eso luego de cruzarse por los pasillos sentían las energías drenadas como si hubieran sostenido una lucha de armas y no un protocolar saludo entre iguales que paulatinamente derivaba en un ameno intercambio de insultos.

A los dos les gustaba mandar y eran inclementes en sus órdenes, tal vez por eso y pese al descontento de ambos, terminaban haciendo los trabajos en conjunto. Al principio tendían a fastidiarse con Yamamoto, creyendo que era alguna manera morbosa de mofarse de ellos, pero con las décadas y los trabajos transcurridos no tardaron en reparar en el mismo detalle que a Genryuusai le orillaba a tomar esa disparatada decisión de juntarlos.

Por supuesto que ninguno de los dos capitanes en cuestión lo reconocerían, pero podían ser muy eficientes en lo laboral cuando de trabajo en equipo se trataba.

Luego de gritarse improperios y de desenvainar espadas, pasada la primera ola de furia, se ponían a trabajar. No permitían, jamás, que el otro interfiriera en sus labores. Y aunque ambos eran déspotas y mandones, Kenpachi sabía hacerse a un lado para cederle dominio a Mayuri en su campo, que era el de las ideas, mientras que este, a su vez, sabía hacerse a un lado para cederle dominio a Kenpachi en el suyo, que era lo físico.

Con el correr de las horas podían sentirse en paz sabiendo que uno se encontraba trabajando tratando de hallar soluciones a los problemas imperantes y el otro poniéndole pecho a situaciones adversas de la manera más literal posible.

Kurotsuchi no necesitaba un guardaespaldas ciertamente, y en tal caso con Nemu cumpliendo dicha función se arreglaba, pero tener a un bárbaro como Zaraki al lado le permitía relajarse para concentrarse en la labor encomendada; porque aunque le cayera como una patada al hígado, sabía que un hombre de su talla no dejaría de lado una pelea y acabaría con cualquier amenaza que pudiera ser capaz de trastocar sus avances en una investigación.

Así, cada uno había aprendido a sumirse en su labor, en el campo que mejor manejaban. Jamás admitirían en voz alta lo bien que se complementaban cuando lograban dejar de lado las primeras riñas. Quizás por todo ello, por culpa de las veces que Yamamoto les obligó a compartir espacio y tiempo, en el presente reconocían que la tensión que experimentaban entre ellos lejos de repelerlos, los acercaba. Como dos perros vagabundos del rukongai que terminaban compartiendo cacerías y aunando fuerzas para sobrevivir un día más en un ambiente hostil.

Ambos se reconocían como dos parias, como dos desequilibrados mentales que abrazaban sus obsesiones sin remordimientos, uno en busca de poder, el otro en busca de saber. Eso sí, les molestaba profundamente coincidir, fuera en pensamientos o acciones simples y cotidianas, como por ejemplo el tiempo que les tomaba cada mañana el prepararse para estar en condiciones a la hora de presentarse ante el Comandante.

Llevaban muchos lustros dedicándose antipatía y desprecio, irritados por descubrir en el otro esos pequeños detalles que solo lograban revelarse cuando se convivía el suficiente tiempo con un par, o bien cuando se le ponía demasiado interés a este.

Les molestaba, precisamente, sentirse subyugados por la sombra que el otro reflejaba. Una que no podían cambiar y moldear a su complacencia y que al mismo tiempo, y por ello, acababa por hechizarlos a tal punto de cavilar hondamente sobre asuntos nimios que, al entero criterio de ambos, no merecían atención.

Por ejemplo, la última noche en la que Kenpachi se presentó en el doceavo escuadrón sin un brazo, fue todo un acontecimiento. Arribó a los lindes de un recinto ajeno exigiendo la pronta atención del capitán como si Mayuri fuera Unohana y como si él en vez de ser Zaraki fuera algún íntimo amigo suyo.

Bien que Nemu o cualquier otro integrante del equipo podía encargarse de la tarea de regenerarle el brazo, pero usualmente solía hacerlo Mayuri, creyendo que la excusa de encargarse personalmente como una manera de asegurarse de que el trabajo quedara hecho a la perfección era cabalmente entendible por los demás que observaban con azoro esa extraña unión desigual y contradictoriamente simétrica.

Podía poner mil excusas para justificarse a sí mismo: que Kenpachi por ser un capitán merecía una atención óptima, que todos en el equipo eran unos ineptos, que solo él, _oh, supremo científico_ , era capaz de tal proeza, pero lo cierto es que nunca nadie le exigió razones o motivos. Además a esas horas de la noche no había nadie despierto a quien soltarle pretextos vacuos.

Kurotsuchi lo había reflexionado mil veces, en más de una de esas cuantiosas ocasiones pensó en delegar el engorroso trabajo a un subordinado y evitarse el mal trago de tener que lidiar con un sujeto tan prepotente, pero el detalle de que Zaraki pidiera por él, en su fuero más interno, le daba la pauta de que hasta un descerebrado como Kenpachi podía valorar sus conocimientos. Y al actual presidente del departamento de investigación y desarrollo era muy fácil ganárselo por ese lado; solo hacía falta ensalzar sus saberes para tenerlo no como aliado, pero al menos tampoco como enemigo.

Sendos hombres tenían un ego enorme y del tamaño de un Menos Grande, porque aunque a Zaraki le molestara de sobremanera que ese capitán siempre estuviera resaltándole lo bruto que era, había cierto deje de cumplido en el insulto; como si le estuviera admitiendo, de manera encubierta, que así como él reconocía sus conocimientos, Mayuri su fortaleza. Podía no decirlo de manera expresa, pero tras un simple improperio y el innegable hecho de que se relajaba a su lado en el campo de batalla, era casi como reconocer su valía, y que si el comandante le había ordenado cuidarle la espalda mientras él se concentraba en partículas, muestras y líquidos extraños, podía hacerlo a tal punto de ignorar lo que ocurría con su batalla.

—Santo cielo, otra vez —farfulló Kurotsuchi en la oscuridad al ver que Nemu volvía acompañada de quien solicitaba con tanto descaro su presencia—. Ahora es un brazo, mañana qué será, ¿una pierna?

—Que sea rápido. —Kenpachi se desplomó en una silla, sin esperar el permiso correspondiente o la mera aceptación del hombre que estaba frente a él, muy mal acostumbrado a ese protocolar intercambio de palabras despreciativas.

Antes de responder la prepotencia habitual de Zaraki, Mayuri hizo una seña con la cabeza que Nemu interpretó a la perfección; se alejó de los hombres para preparar el primer suero, uno que simplemente contenía un anestésico. Se podía ver en la expresión siempre superada del onceavo capitán un dolor indecible por la extremidad faltante, y tal vez por ese motivo, el apremio del mismo no le resultó tan insultante a Kurotsuchi y sí en cambio entendible, no obstante no iba a dejarse pasar por encima, menos que menos en su propio escuadrón y menos que menos por ese sujeto.

—No espero modales de un simio como tú, pero al menos ten presente cuál es tu lugar. Vienes aquí a pedirme un "favor" y no eres capaz de…

—Por favor, gracias —dijo de manera rápida y entre dientes, como si le estuviera diciendo con el rictus que dejaran las idioteces de lado para concentrarse en lo importante porque el dolor amenazaba con desmayarlo.

—Empezaré a cobrarte por cada puto brazo que pierdes, imbécil. —Se acercó a él y notó, como siempre solía suceder cada vez que Kenpachi se aparecía a horas poco frecuentes en su escuadrón, esa mirada curiosa sobre su persona desprovista de sus atavíos diarios. Si usualmente prepararse le tomaba cinco horas, quitarse todo el trabajo hecho en la mañana le abarcaba la mitad de ese tiempo, motivo por el cual aún se encontraba despierto al momento que Zaraki irrumpió en la calma de la noche. Era experto en aparecerse en momentos íntimos como esos, en donde Mayuri buscaba relajarse luego de un día arduo de trabajo mental, fuera en una tina o en la comodidad de una grata lectura. Kenpachi parecía oler esos momentos para invadir esa cotidianeidad que solo Nemu conocía. Por ese motivo no era la primera vez que lo veía a cara lavada y Kurotsuchi se preguntaba cuántas veces más tendría que verlo así para que lograra acostumbrase y dejara de mirarlo de esa particular manera como si fuera una jodida atracción de circo; se suponía que debería ser al revés, que tendría que verlo con esa expresión estando maquillado, ahí sí más de uno lo juzgaba como un fenómeno de feria. Dicha insistencia visual, que lo incomodaba de sobremanera, le llevó a quejarse como una cándida manera de escudar su infrecuente apariencia—. Vienes a cualquier hora, interrumpes mi baño y pretendes que te atienda de inmediato como si yo fuera la clase de persona que se preocupa por las demás. Y no solo eso, te tomas el atrevimiento de exigirme que me haga cargo de ti… ¡por el rey! No puedes sacarme más de quicio porque no te da el cociente intelectual. ¡Y deja de mirarme así!

Zaraki carraspeó, simulando así el dolor que el pinchazo le produjo; la inyección aplicada por Nemu les ayudó a reparar en que no estaban solos. Mayuri corrió a su subalterna y con una orden fría la mandó a dormir. Todos en ese escuadrón ya se encontraban bajo los encantamientos de Morfeo, solo el capitán era inmune a los efectos, solía dormir poco y era muy normal que se desvelara, en especial en momentos como ese, al saber que la tarea de regenerar un brazo era algo que tomaba tiempo, uno que nunca sobraba en el doceavo escuadrón.

Se apartó de él sin decir palabra alguna; no hacía falta, porque estaban habituados a ese ritual. Kenpachi sabía que debería esperar unos minutos hasta que el brazo terminara por regenerarse del todo, nada más debía tolerar el padecimiento que generaba la reconstrucción de venas y carne.

No era fácil para él afrontar esos momentos de soledad. Agradecía que el dolor y el percance en el que se hallaba lo ayudara a abstraerse de los detalles, sobre todo de ese que venía a fastidiarle porque encontrar a Kurotsuchi _atractivo_ era algo que le importunaba demasiado; prefería al exótico, a ese que podía vilipendiar sin reparos, al que le desagradaba en verdad.

En esos momentos, con dichos pensamientos en la mente, detestaba más a Mayuri por despertarle esa curiosidad y ese deseo insano por poseerlo. Era como el cuento de cenicienta, Kurotsuchi venía a encarnar a la muchacha desgraciada que con un toque de varita se convertía en una bella princesa, claro que salvando las enormes distancias. Él tampoco era un príncipe ni le importaba serlo, pero el punto era que no se podía permitir tener esas introversiones.

Era degradante sentirse así, sometido por esa imagen pocas veces vistas de un Mayuri "normal"; es que esa palabra nunca iría de la mano con Kurotsuchi, nunca. Tanta normalidad en alguien tan insano era apabullante para Zaraki.

Para Mayuri no era tan mortificante darse cuenta de esos pormenores; de mente aguda, no se le escapaba el hecho de que tras el desprecio dedicado a diario, en esos momentos a solas, que solían ser muy pocos y casi siempre por los mismos absurdos motivos –a tal punto que comenzaría a sospechar que Kenpachi perdía brazos a diestra y siniestra como una retorcida excusa para pisar el doceavo y no el cuarto escuadrón- vivían una tensión muy diferente a la acostumbrada.

Sí se descubría sorprendido de experimentar algo similar al deseo, puesto que desde siempre había suprimido esa parte sexual de su persona. Hallaba placer en sus investigaciones, en trabajar exhaustivamente para encontrar respuestas a interrogantes, en superar dichas trabas y asimilar más conocimiento; pero quizás por eso mismo, porque comprendía que el apetito sexual en realidad pasaba por el cerebro, lograba entender un poco lo que ocurría.

Cierto que jamás había sentido algo similar por ningún mortal o muerto. Kisuke Urahara se lo había insinuado en su época, le había dicho, luego de intentar infructuosamente que Kurotsuchi demostrara interés carnal, que quizás era lo que en el mundo humano había sido etiquetado como asexual. Mayuri no caía en esas simplezas humanas, comprendía que así como el sexo era cerebral, por lo mismo resultaba imposible etiquetarlo de alguna manera.

Sin ir más lejos la creación de Nemu era una prueba de ello; la había hecho "funcional" para que cumpliera la misión de satisfacerlo en caso de verse necesitado en algún momento de su vida, pero hasta entonces jamás lo precisó. Quizás el simple hecho de tenerla allí, sabiendo que en caso de querer podría hacer uso de ella, había sido suficiente para aplacar esa curiosidad natural; como si no necesitara más que saber que allí tendría su deshago en caso de urgirle, y dicha serenidad de tenerla a mano acabó por sosegarlo.

Claro que su gran error fue considerarla como una hija, ahí todo apetito sexual que podría llegar a experimentar acabó por morir, si bien en muchas ocasiones caviló la posibilidad de atravesar esa barrera. No, tampoco caía en las simplezas morales de los humanos. Kisuke le había dicho tiempo atrás que él carecía de ética y tal vez tuviera razón, porque más de un humano se mortificaría en su situación y ante sus contradictorios pensamientos, pero él no, simplemente dejaba que su cerebro fluyera, como siempre, tratando de lidiar con lo intrincado de las emociones. Eso sí le costaba y se le escapaba de entre los dedos, por momentos era tan cerebral que cuando se encontraba experimentando alguna emoción, fuera ira, deseo o apegos, se desequilibraba.

—Listo —murmuró Kurotsuchi luego de ver el trabajo acabado y el brazo en su lugar, agotado mentalmente de todas esas introversiones en las que Zaraki lo sumaba cada vez que se le aparecía así, como un jodido fantasma.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí? El cuarto escuadrón está lejos y tus putas drogas me duermen.

El detalle de que Kenpachi lo preguntara y no lo impusiera no hizo más que sorprenderlo, comprendía las intenciones de conciliarse con él en pos de lograr resultados positivos y una afirmativa respuesta, aún más relevante, creía entender el por qué. Mayuri era ágil de mente y no le resultaba difícil leer a un hombre tan terrenal como Zaraki.

—Si prometes que no intentarás entrar a mi cuarto personal como la última vez —elevó el labio superior en un gesto de asco y Kenpachi gruñó muy importunado por el comentario acertado, era como si le estuviera leyendo la mente y sus pecaminosas intenciones.

—No pretendo morir por culpa de tus jodidas trampas —gruñó, recostando la cabeza en el respaldo de cuero.

Recordaba que la única vez que se atrevió a tomarse esa libertad, un sistema ideado por el mismo Kurotsuchi que mezclaba kido del más alto nivel y bombas que reaccionaban al reiatsu casi lo pasan al otro lado. Porque Mayuri era muy bueno para crear barreras defensivas y dichas bombas eran sensibles y proporcionales al reiatsu invasor, en pocas palabras, como con las bombas anti-arrancars, cuanto más poder espiritual tuviera el intruso, más grande sería la onda de repulsión. El resultado fue un Kenpachi medio muerto y la mitad del cuarto reducido a escombros por la onda expansiva, porque desde ya, Kurotsuchi no había ideado dicha barrera para que explotara literalmente, no era idiota, simplemente para que rechazara cualquier intruso que no fuera él o Nemu. El rechazo no fue tal con el reiatsu bestial que tenía Zaraki, fue un pequeño bigbang.

—Oh, no te preocupes, el sistema está obsoleto, al menos hasta mañana. Hoy ya es tarde para ponerme a ver la falla.

Zaraki frunció el ceño y Mayuri ahogó una carcajada. Más de uno se preguntaría el porqué de dar una información tan elemental, como si Kurotsuchi lo estuviera probando o tentando a cruzar de nuevo esa delgada línea. Más le valía conservar el dato para asegurar su integridad física, no obstante le divertía colocar a Kenpachi en esos bretes o dilemas que parecían quemarle el cerebro.

La primera experiencia que tuvieron en ese terreno fue en un momento poco afortunado, en una situación que no se prestaba a ello. Por ese motivo y porque Mayuri tenía en la mente otras prioridades, el suceso fue frugal, apenas un roce, que empezó siendo de palabras, para convertirse en un forcejeo sin espadas de por medio, que acabó siendo un encuentro de cuerpos chocando.

Zaraki había buscado molestarlo de la manera más idónea en la que su exiguo cerebro -juzgaba Kurotsuchi- podía concluir en ese momento; le aferró la entrepierna mientras le gritaba en la cara que no tenía los cojones suficientes para sacar la zanpakuto y medirse con él.

Mayuri frenó el altercado alegando que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que medirse con un ser tan primitivo. Lo trascendental era que la mano de Kenpachi se quedó un tiempo más de lo considerado decoroso aferrándole los testículos y ejerciendo una presión que, era evidente, en verdad no buscaba generarle hondo dolor, apenas uno que fuera perceptible.

Y por ese detalle Zaraki pudo conservar su brazo, por eso y porque Kurotsuchi tampoco estaba dispuesto a tenerlo más tarde en su escuadrón, no luego de lo ocurrido que había logrado trastocarlo de alguna manera. Porque cuando Kenpachi lo soltó, mucho después, en la soledad de su cuarto, Mayuri advirtió la erección sumido en ese recuerdo y en la sensación que aún perduraba de la mano de Zaraki aferrándole esa zona tan privada.

Por primera vez concibió en verdad hacer uso de Nemu para dicho fin, pero se contentó con recrear en la mente las sensaciones experimentadas. No solía sucumbir a esas exigencias que su cuerpo le imponía y cuando lo hacía, porque ya trabajar y pensar se le hacía intolerable y no soportaba que algo interfiriera en sus labores, las masturbaciones eran rápidas, frías y mecánicas. En esa ocasión, por primera vez, disfrutó el tocarse, el explorar cada palmo de su cuerpo, importunado ante las imágenes que su cerebro recreaba y deleitado también por ellas, por ansiar hacer lo mismo en una anatomía ajena. Y no en cualquiera, en la de Kenpachi.

Se suponía que le caía mal, que le desagradaba y le repelía no solo su presencia, sino cada tosca y fea facción que componían la faz de ese salvaje, no obstante dedicaba demasiados minutos de su día a ese sujeto que en teoría pretendía tenerlo lejos, y muchas mañanas despertaba descubriendo que lo había soñado, la ligera erección matutina no era nimia junto a ese poderoso detalle que poco a poco su cerebro, que bien podría ser del tamaño de su ego, le revelaba.

Detestaba entablar diálogos con Zaraki, básicamente porque era imposible tener uno con él, porque dedicarse insultos no era precisamente dialogar, menos si dichos improperios los arrastraba a comportarse como dos gamberros; pero era lo que en ese momento y en esa sala estaban haciendo.

—Gracias por la información —bromeó Kenpachi tratando de no sucumbir a la droga—. Más vale que duermas con un ojo abierto, desgraciado…

—Oh, puedo evitar que alguien como tú me asesine sin necesidad de estar despierto. —La sonrisa que le dedicó fue bribona y despectiva, pero auténtica, porque le divertía ver lo mucho que Zaraki le costaba admitir lo mismo que a él.

—¿Quién habló de matarte? —gruñó borrando de un plumazo esa mueca superior en el otro para suplantarla por una de ira y recelo contenido. Los ojos de Kurotsuchi refulgieron bajo la tenue luz artificial y la nueva mueca en los labios fue no menos que sensual. Provocaba, porque el dueño de dicha sonrisa advertía que la noche le tenía deparada algunas sorpresas.

—Bueno, también puedo evitar que un minusválido mental como tú pueda violarme sin necesidad de estar despierto —dio la vuelta y se alejó, porque se le hacía insoportable soltar esas palabras ante la presencia de tan impertinente sujeto—; de hecho creo que despierto sería más divertido —concluyó con sarcasmo.

Caminó por el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto personal, pero sintió de inmediato la presencia de Kenpachi tras la espalda. Lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque no debería desconcertarle una actitud así por parte de hombre tan impulsivo y visceral.

Zaraki evitó que diera esos pasos finales aferrándolo por la cabellera azul, corta a diferencia del largo que ofrecía el tocado. Lo obligó a girar para ver una expresión que lo solazaba, mezcla de enojo con azoro.

—¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que me quede en el molde luego de provocarme?

Mayuri sabía, Kenpachi no era la clase de sujeto que se quedaría tranquilo luego de ser provocado, por el contrario, sus palabras habían sonado a modo de desafío, debía culparse a sí mismo por generar ese momento.

—¡¿Qué haces, Zaraki?! —reclamó corriendo la cara cuando sintió esa peligrosa cercanía, tan íntima y que por serlo le resultaba muy invasiva. Se suponía que el hombre ante él estaba herido. Si bien admitía que dicha herida no era de importancia junto a otras que había padecido, el pretexto para quedarse había sido precisamente la incapacidad de pararse de la camilla, pero ahora Kurotsuchi se daba cuenta de que no era más que eso, una excusa, porque lo tenía allí, entablando un tonto forcejeo para evitar que entrara con él a su cuarto.

Mayuri dio unos pasos hacia atrás, cediendo apenas, motivado por la ligera sensación que le producía la mano de Kenpachi tironeándole el pelo. Zaraki dio esos pasos al frente, sin dejar de buscarle la cara, para verlo más de cerca, para comprender en las facciones sin maquillaje de Kurotsuchi qué era eso que lo cautivaba tanto de él.

Llegó el punto en el que no había más espacio hacia donde danzar en esa batalla tan particular.

Las piernas de Mayuri chocaron contra un mueble que servía de escritorio y luego, solo porque así lo quiso, su cuerpo cayó sobre el tatami, subyugado por el peso y la presencia de Kenpachi, quien, arrodillado y entre medio de sus piernas, lo observaba como la fiera a su presa.

Kurotsuchi dejó caer lentamente la cabeza sobre la mullida superficie y una carcajada insana se le escabulló de la garganta seca y cerrada. Zaraki lo miró, preguntándose qué era lo que divertía tanto al otro, decidió ignorarlo para concentrarse en el nudo de la bata. Le apremiaba conocer más secretos del científico.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Acabó por preguntar, fastidiado por la aparente indiferencia de quién estaba a su merced; aparente porque cuando desató el nudo y abrió la prenda pudo ver la erección.

—Esto —contestó Mayuri señalándose y señalándolo, con cierto deje de hastío no solo en la voz, sino también en la expresión del rostro—. Todo esto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que sabía que esto terminaría ocurriendo tarde o temprano.

—Oh, ¿sí? —concedió algo virulento, un poco herido en su orgullo, le molestaba ese desprecio a lo que ocurría, porque para él era trascendental descubrirse tan excitado ante alguien como Kurotsuchi y le insultaba que este lo tomara con tanta naturalidad— ¿Tanto ego tienes? No te creas tan importante, no me gustas, por el contrario, me resultas repulsivo. No, Kurotsuchi, no creas que hago esto porque me resultas atractivo… que mi cuerpo reaccione favorablemente para romperte el culo no significa que yo realmente quiera que esto pase. Creo que eres lo suficientemente listo para comprender que soy un hombre que se deja guiar por sus impulsos. Pues bien, ahora mi cuerpo dice que la mejor manera de enseñarte una lección es esta, y solo respondo a ese impulso. Hoy te cojo, pero mañana podría matarte.

Mayuri borró la sonrisa paulatinamente, a medida que el discurso de su compañero escalaba decibeles cada vez más altos de desprecio. Tragó saliva, tragándose todo el veneno que guardaba adentro, para luego dedicarle una ruda mirada.

—Sé que solo puedes pensar con tu cuerpo. Es tu pija la que gobierna ahora, ¿cierto? Pero déjame decirte, _amigo_ —resaltó la palabra con ironía—, que eres un hombre muy simple y por ende previsible para mí. Yo ya había leído el lenguaje de tu cuerpo, mucho antes de que tú lograras descifrarlo. Por eso sabía que esto iba a ocurrir.

—¿Por qué lo permites entonces? ¿Por qué no me advertiste o lo impediste de alguna manera? —La sonrisa de Kenpachi era bribona y de sentida complacencia por llegar al quid del asunto. Como si descubrir que Mayuri en verdad lo deseaba fuera suficiente para sentir satisfacción y un sentido gusto de triunfo sobre él.

—A veces no entiendo a mi propio cerebro —farfulló fastidiado y clavando la mirada en el techo. La erección se le había ido, pero al menos se encontraba relajado y eso le permitía pensar y analizar la circunstancia—. Porque realmente me caes muy mal, tanto que a veces temo hacerme daño a mí mismo de lo mucho que ansío lastimarte. Logras hacerme reparar justamente en ello, en que me conviene ignorarte, pero no lo logro por algún estúpido motivo cuya respuesta recién hallo. Odio todo de ti, odio dedicar minutos de mi vida a tu insulsa persona, me odio a mí mismo por permitir que me importunes, por no saber hallar mi centro cuando me provocas adrede. Me siento idiota por sucumbir y darte con el jodido gusto. Los de tu clase me repelen, sin embargo… No dejo de lado que me generas curiosidad. Pero no, no te creas tan importante, dicha curiosidad es científica. Siempre me gustó experimentar con mi cuerpo, pues bien, esta es otra manera de hacerlo.

Zaraki no parecía tan interesado en su discurso, parecía resultarle más entretenido dedicar esos minutos a deshacerse de la ropa; para Kurotsuchi le era menester dejarle en claro ese punto, quizás como una manera de darle a entender que nunca antes había estado en una situación similar. Se advertía molesto de que el otro lo juzgara erróneamente, cuando por lo general poco le importaba lo que la gente pensara de él. Bueno, desde el principio con Kenpachi todo había sido diferente, hasta en eso.

Sin embargo Zaraki no parecía haber entendido del todo lo que pretendía decirle y de igual modo Mayuri creía conocerlo lo suficiente para saber que, en caso de haber comprendido, no le daría ningún valor, por ende carecía de importancia hacerse entender. Aún más en un momento como ese, con Kenpachi tratando de comunicarse primitiva y corporalmente.

Kurotsuchi pudo sentir el ligero roce de las pieles desnudas como algo intolerablemente invasivo, pero aunque se contrajo supo que no tenía a dónde huir, que le resultaría imposible escapar de esas emociones, que Zaraki tampoco se lo permitiría, así que se dejó llevar por esa curiosidad nata que poseía, tomando el encuentro como si de uno de sus experimentos se tratara.

Cuando Kenpachi unió la pelvis y ambos penes se frotaron despertando de ese letargo momentáneo, algo en Mayuri se apagó, quizás su propio cerebro. Cerró los ojos al momento en el que un quejido involuntario surgió de su garganta. Decir que tenía miedo era en parte mentira y en parte cierto, sabía que podía defenderse, tenía métodos para salir indemne de cualquier enfrentamiento, pero las sensaciones que experimentaba con el trato brusco de Zaraki le generaban un atractivo resquemor, era caer en la cuenta de que la situación no se podía dominar, que solo restaba dejarse llevar y él no podía con eso, simplemente sucumbir y esclavizarse por las emociones más primarias.

Lo hizo, porque cuando Kenpachi lo aferró de la cintura y le mordió el cuello, instándolo a mirarlo, algo en él pugnaba por ceder a lo que el otro pretendía de él, que no era más que entrega, una auténtica y no a medias. Oh, no, con Zaraki, ambos lo sabían, no había tintes medios.

Abrió la boca y recibió la lengua de Kenpachi con repulsión, más le interesaba descubrir otras sensaciones que esa húmeda e intempestiva; agradecía que el bárbaro no fuera un sujeto dado a la paciencia. Para nada era la clase de amante paciente y considerado, iba a por todo y no se detenía demasiado en un solo punto o en una sola actividad amatoria, por el contrario, era como un aguacero cayendo sobre él, a tal punto que no le permitía procesar todo lo que ocurría, cuando apenas alcanzaba a analizar que Zaraki le había apresado el pene con los labios, ya tenía esa boca de nuevo sobre la suya, mordisqueándolo y arrancándole gemidos de ansiedad.

Las manos, brutas y ásperas, apretaban todo lo que recorrían, pero con la precisión de alguien que ya ha tenido de esos encuentros, porque Kenpachi parecía saber hasta qué punto apretar y dónde. Kurotsuchi no se dejó distraer por ese pormenor, en cambio, cayó en la cuenta de que él no podía corresponder nada de lo que su amante le ofrecía.

Aunque quisiera no le nacía tocarlo, morderlo, besarlo. Simplemente se limitaba a estar allí, gimiendo y arqueando la espalda a cada trato tosco, a cada mordida y apretón, por completo a su merced, con las piernas abiertas, dispuesto a todo lo que Zaraki quisiera ofrecerle esa noche. No se quejó de más cuando la mano de este se coló entre las nalgas en busca del orificio.

Mayuri supo que sin una ayuda la penetración sería imposible, pero también comprendía que el detalle de que nunca hubiera hecho eso no lograría conmover a Kenpachi, no obstante el vikingo que tenía entre las piernas tanteándole el ano rezongó molesto con el percance dándole la pista de que no necesita emplear las palabras.

—No puedes ser tan jodidamente virginal y ramera al mismo tiempo.

Kurotsuchi estalló en carcajadas, Zaraki al fin había entendido el discurso soltado y tal vez por eso le permitió tomar distancia para gatear por el tatami hasta llegar a un costado del reducido cuarto personal. Vaselina era algo que sobraba en su vida y no por fines lascivos como más de un descerebrado creería; por supuesto que jamás se atiborró de ella creyendo que le daría ese uso y el día menos pensado.

La escasa paciencia que Kenpachi otorgó fue suficiente para que alcanzara a tomar un poco antes de ser arrastrado de las caderas, como si un agujero negro lo succionara al centro del cuarto, donde estaba el tatami.

La posición se le había hecho muy sugerente a Zaraki y ese furor salvaje que ostentaba en el campo de batalla, acabó por despertar del todo. Mayuri, no obstante, lo pateó en el estómago como si fuera un caballo para tomar distancia, y aunque el gesto lo hubiera fastidiado, Kenpachi prefirió, en vez de responder la agresión, deleitarse con la imagen de Kurotsuchi acariciándose mientras se esparcía el líquido espeso entre las nalgas.

No hablaban, gruñían, como si ese fuera su lenguaje, el de las bestias, y fue uno el que invitó a Zaraki a ocupar la posición pertinente. Tenía a Mayuri arrodillado a cuatro patas en el tatami, ofreciéndole el trasero y la mera idea se le hacía tortuosamente sensual. Lo aferró por la cintura, clavándole los dedos a la par que buscaba hundirse en él; necesitó abrirle las nalgas para ubicar el pene, mientras Kurotsuchi buscaba el punto de apoyo y la fuerza necesaria para que el mastodonte que tenía tras la espalda no se le fuera encima en un sentido literal. De esa manera podía marcar el ritmo y evitar que la penetración fuera tan salvaje como Kenpachi pretendía. Era su ano el que estaba por ser destrozado y aunque la idea de sentir ese particular dolor le excitaba a niveles ridículos, buscaba que también fuera placentero; se relajó lo suficiente para que el estrecho conducto se dilatara un poco más, permitiendo la invasión.

Se entregó a la penetración arqueando la espalda y soltando un gemido gutural que fue como el pitido de largada que Zaraki necesitó para arremeter contra ese cuerpo que deseaba destripar de esa particular y deliciosa manera.

Kenpachi comenzó con un ritmo frenético e intenso que no decreció pese a los ligeros y blandos reclamos de Mayuri, por el contrario, aumentó como si el único fin fuera la expulsión del semen y no el goce del contacto en sí. Ambos empujaban con fuerza, Kurotsuchi hacia atrás, Zaraki hacia adelante, buscando ese acople perfecto que sus propios cuerpos calientes reclamaban.

Eran dos animales copulando, ese fue el último pensamiento de Mayuri antes de caer rendido a las emociones que le despertaba el encuentro, tenía la mente nublaba como para razonar como lo hubiera hecho en cualquier otro campo de su vida y de su día a día. Le resultaba excesivamente placentero el ardor que experimentaba, la morbosidad del acto en sí, el sentir la explosión dentro de él, a Kenpachi eyaculando y colmándolo de marcas visibles e invisibles. No supo en qué momento ni cómo, pero percibió la humedad bajo él cuando se desplomó en el tatami que advertía que él también había eyaculado. A decir verdad había sentido que todo el encuentro en sí fue un enorme orgasmo, en el sentido de que este pareció llegar allí en un momento para no irse hasta que el mismo Zaraki lo liberó de sus garras. Un orgasmo prolongado en el tiempo, gozosamente largo que lo mortificó. Luego, todo el dolor consumiéndole el cuerpo, en especial allí, en la zona que Kenpachi más había maltratado.

Nunca, en todos sus años de no-vida, Kurotsuchi se había sentido tan en paz consigo mismo, tan satisfecho, tan vivo. Sentía que había descubierto algo nuevo que merecía su entera atención, porque claro, adoraba descubrir secretos, que estos se revelaran ante sus ojos, poder comprenderlo todo con su prodigioso cerebro hasta que dejara de ser un enigma, sin embargo no todos despertaban en él la misma seducción. Y era diferente, porque reparaba que a diferencia de otros descubrimientos a este no lo podría analizar tan cabalmente porque no pertenecía al campo de la razón, sino al campo de las emociones. Y Mayuri adoraba los desafíos, el que se le presentaba, nuevo y radiante, no podía menos que fascinarlo.

—¿A dónde demonios vas? —Kurotsuchi volvió en sí al ver que su amante buscaba incorporarse; le clavó los dedos en el brazo y le dedicó una intimidante mirada que auguraba dolor si osaba retirarse de ese cuarto.

—Es tarde. —Se rascó la cabeza, la cabellera dura de gel no se movió un ápice. No entendía qué pretendía Mayuri ni suponía lo que se debía hacer, por lo general sus encuentros sexuales eran así, fugaces, luego no quedaba más camino que la huida.

—Oh, no, esto recién comienza —aseguró muy expresivo, comúnmente Kurotsuchi siempre gustaba de hacer muecas y de hablar hasta con las manos—. Todavía queda mucho por examinar.

Zaraki ahogó una carcajada y se quedó en el sitio, sentado y con las prendas en la mano. Acaso, ¿Mayuri en verdad pensaba concebirlo como si de un experimento se tratara? No debería asombrarle.

—Si lo que buscas es examinar mi cuerpo por dentro… —Quiso dejarle en claro que él también era jodidamente virginal y ramera en ese aspecto.

—No solo eso… no solo sexo anal. Oral, visual, mental —enumeró, echado boca abajo y con ese brillo en los ojos que siempre se le instalaba para no irse cuando estaba ante un nuevo reto—. Hay mucho por hacer y experimentar.

—Ok —Kenpachi se masajeó la nuca, algo contrariado por el revés—, pero no seré tu conejillo de india.

—Oh, sí, lo serás… —aseguró con una graciosa seriedad— a cambio yo seré tu ramera virginal.

Zaraki suspiró resignado. Había acometido contra Kurotsuchi por el simple hecho de que su cuerpo se lo había impuesto, pero reconocía que repetir el encuentro no le resultaba tan desagradable. A fin de cuentas batallar de esa manera y en la cama era mucho más entretenido que hacerlo fuera del cuarto.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
